Del otro lado de la ventana
by Alex Cheshire
Summary: Maka pasa cada atrde los jueves en la biblioteca, y cada tarde de los jueves, observa a un curioso chico de ojos rojos sentarse, junto a la ventana y mirar con gran anhelo al vació. ¿Que hay ahí afuera, que le provoca tal expresión? "La persona que te gusta, ¿esta ahí?"


\- Maka, ¿estas escuchándome? Maka... ¡Maka!

La chica aparto sus ojos verdes de la ventana y con gesto distraído dirigió su atención a la joven frente a ella que la miraba con infinita paciencia. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa suspiró. No era raro que su amiga soñara despierta, generalmente había que llamarla por lo menos tres veces para que pusiera atención.

\- Perdóname Tsubaki, ¿qué decías? - respondió por fin con voz soñadora y una media sonrisa, que de inmediato fue correspondida por la morena.

\- Maka Albarn, siempre estás en la luna - comentó sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza - Te decía que la campaña sonó hace 10 minutos, llegaras tarde a la biblioteca.

\- ¿Diez minutos? ¿Pero en qué momento...? - preguntó sorprendida la distraída chica, mirando a su alrededor. Apenas notaba que en el salón solo quedaban ella y su mejor amiga, que ahora reía divertida por la expresión de la rubia, quien terminaba de guardar sus cosas y se ponía en pie con la mochila al hombro - Ni siquiera noté cuando el profesor se fue del aula.

Ambas chicas caminaron a paso tranquilo por los pasillos de la escuela, moviéndose con esa intima naturalidad que envuelve a aquellos amigos que han estado a lado el uno del otro por toda la vida. Nadie en el instituto Shibusen recordaba haber visto jamás a la una sin la otra por más de un par de horas. Siempre habían estado en la misma escuela, en el mismo salón, incluso eran vecinas cercanas.

Maka y Tsubaki eran ese dúo inseparable con el que uno se encuentra pocas veces en la vida, de esos que son realmente sinceros y que sin ninguna dificultad puedes imaginarte juntos aun dentro de 20 años.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Tsubaki? - preguntó la más pequeña de las amigas - Hoy tienes que quedarte a clase de tenis ¿no es cierto?

\- Si, será interesante. Nos preparamos para el próximo torneo, la entrenadora Marie dice que por primera vez en años, nuestra selección tiene realmente oportunidades de ganar ¡Estoy realmente emocionada por ello! - contestó la más alta con alegría. Maka no pudo más que sonreír, ese entusiasmo era tan típico de Tsubaki, y una de las razones por las que la adoraba. De las dos, la morena era la deportista, la que vivía entre torneos, competiciones y medallas. Por el contrario, Maka era la que pasaba sus días rodeada de libros, perdiendo su mirada entre miles de historias y con más preocupación por entender a los personajes en papel que a las personas junto a ella, a excepción de Tsubaki.

Ambas se despidieron, como cada jueves, frente a la biblioteca. Tsubaki dirigió sus pasos escalera abajo para llegar a las canchas de tenis, y Maka entro con tranquilidad a la biblioteca, tomando su lugar en el asiento del encargado. Cada nuevo semestre, la institución les pedía cubrir un servicio social, ella se encargaba de atender la biblioteca durante las tardes del jueves.

Era una persona de libros, eso ya se ha dicho antes, y es por eso que los jueves eran su día favorito. Por las tardes la biblioteca se llenaba de un cálido color ambarino, pues recibía el sol de media tarde a través de sus amplias ventanas y el agradable silencio que rodeaba el recinto daba las perfectas condiciones para disfrutar de una tarde de lectura, interrumpida solamente por algún alumno esporádico que se asomaba a pedir o regresar un libro. De ahí en más, el lugar se encontraba casi siempre desierto.

Casi.

La puerta de la biblioteca sonó, distrayendo a la chica de su lectura y dando paso a un alumno de la institución, quien se sentó a lado de la ventana que quedaba frente al escritorio de Maka. El chico saco un libro y se puso a leer.

"Ahí estas de nuevo" pensó Maka.

Hacía ya varias semanas que pasaba lo mismo. El chico llegaba unos minutos después de ella, tomaba un libro cualquiera de las estanterías, tomaba siempre el mismo asiento y se ponía a leer, pero a los pocos minutos desistía de su tarea y puso su atención en la ventana, poniendo una mirada llena de anhelo hacia... Bueno. En realidad Maka no estaba segura de que era lo que miraba, pero algo en su expresión la hacía sentirse tremendamente curiosa.

Vale, no solo en su expresión. Había algo en todo el chico que llamaba su atención. Su cabello blanco, el rojo de sus ojos, el que fuera casi dos cabezas más alto que ella… Incluso Maka, que vivía entre las nubes y apenas y se fijaba en las personas a su alrededor, debía aceptar que era guapo.

Las horas transcurrieron con tranquilidad, y como todos los jueves, diez minutos antes de las siete, hora en la que cerraba la biblioteca y Maka se marchaba, el chico cerró el libro, lo regresó a su lugar y se retiró.

Maka comenzó a buscarlo entre el mar de estudiantes sin darse cuenta. No lo notó hasta que Tsubaki, en una ocasión, le pregunto qué era lo que buscaba con tanta ansiedad entre la cafetería. Respondió con un simple "nada" y una sonrisita soñadora, por alguna razón no había querido comentarle a su amiga nada acerca del chico misterioso de la biblioteca. No sabía por qué, simplemente sentía una pequeña molestia en el pecho al pensar en compartir su historia de cada jueves.

Se dio cuenta de que iban al mismo curso, pero que el chico asistía a la clase de al lado. Y sin saber bien como, también supo que su nombre era Soul. Soul Evans. Así era como lo llamaban los chicos que pasaban ruidosamente junto a él. Siempre estaba rodeado de chicos y chicas que reían escandalosamente a su lado.

Fue entonces que Maka se preguntó como no lo había notado antes, pues se dio cuenta de que el tal Evans era tremendamente popular. Una pequeña parte de ella comenzó a bajar de las nubes y a ponerse alerta cada vez que escuchaba a alguien mencionarlo, lo cual sucedía varias veces al día. ¿Cómo era que alguien así podía pasar todas las tardes de un perfectamente social jueves, encerrado en una biblioteca mirando hacia la ventana?

El jueves llego como todos sus predecesores. Tsubaki y Maka se despidieron frente a la biblioteca, una bajó hacia las canchas de tenis y la otra entró a la biblioteca, tomando su lugar en el escritorio frente a la ventana.

Y como siempre, después de unos minutos, entro el albino.

Fue hacia una de las estantería, tomo un libro sin ni siquiera leer su título y tomó asiento a lado de la ventana. Comenzó a leer y a los pocos minutos ya estaba mirando hacia la derecha, a lo que sea que hubiera afuera.

Maka prosiguió con sus tareas como siempre, dando discretas miradas al chico, que a veces leía, a veces miraba a la ventana.

Intentó concentrarse en su lectura, pues le habían enseñado que ver fijamente a las personas era grosero, pero ese algo que despertaba su curiosidad, la hacía levantar la mirada de las paginas cada cierto tiempo para observar a Soul.

El sol comenzó a descender, brillando con más fuerza que en ninguna otra tarde.

"Duele, me da directamente a los ojos…" pensó la chica, quien al final resolvió cerrar las persiana de al menos una de las ventanas. Pero cuando hizo además de cerrarla, el chico dejó de mirar hacia la ventana y con una expresión algo angustiada dirigió su roja mirada directamente a ella.

Por un momento, Maka se quedó estática. A pesar de llevar ya varios meses pasando cada jueves uno en compañía del otro, jamás habían hecho ademán de darse cuenta de la presencia del otro. Ni siquiera un saludo o un gesto con la cabeza. Nada. Y ahora tenía esos ojos que tanto le llamaban la atención por pasarse el día buscando del otro lado de la ventana, directamente sobre ella.

\- No te preocupes. No cerraré tu ventana. Es solo que el sol me molestaba un poco, pero solo bajare esta persiana, lo prometo – Dijo, tratando de sonreír, sin lograrlo del todo.

El chico la miró, aparentemente sorprendido por sus palabras, y por un incómodo momento, todo fue silencio, como si no terminara de entender lo que la rubia había tratado de decir.

\- Yo no… No importa, de verdad. – respondió al fin. Su voz era agradable. Grave, pero de manera atractiva. De alguna manera, combinaba muy bien con su imagen.

Maka se permitió sonreír de manera amplia esta vez, de repente alegre al escuchar su respuesta. Se dio cuenta que, de alguna manera, había estado deseando por hablar con el misterioso chico, por lo que no pudo frenar su lengua antes de comentar:

\- Soy Maka Albarn.

. Soul Evans, un placer.

\- Siempre te sientas en el mismo lugar ¿verdad?

\- Es que aquí es más fácil de observar… - murmuró el albino como toda respuesta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo. Esta vez, Maka siguió su mirada. Desde ese punto tenía una perfecta vista de… ¡De las canchas de tenis!

\- Así que la persona que te gusta está en el equipo de tenis…- dijo casi sin darse cuenta. Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en el chico, quien la miró sobresaltado y notablemente sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué?

La chica, viendo su reacción, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se cubrió los labios con la mano. Había dicho aquello sin pensar.

¡Lo siento! Es que como siempre estás viendo a la ventana con esa expresión… y al ver que estabas viendo la cancha yo… pensé… Lo siento, no me hagas caso. – respondió, trabándose con las palabras y sonrojándose casi tanto como el chico. Ella no solía intercambiar más de unas cuantas palabras seguidas con nadie que no fuera su amiga. Ahora, el tener que hacerlo con un casi perfectamente desconocido, y habiendo dicho lo que había dicho… Era todo un caos.

\- Ah… esto no es cool… - murmuró Soul.

\- Disculpa – dijo ella, inclinando su cabeza a modo de disculpa y desapareciendo entre los estantes, totalmente apenada.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso Albarn?" se regañó mentalmente la chica. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y trató de borrar el rubor de sus mejillas, acompasando su respiración.

Después de un par de minutos, lo logró. Miró a ambos lados, tratando de encontrar cualquier actividad que la mantuviera alejada del escritorio y de volver a ponerse en vergüenza frente al joven.

Una pila de libros fuera de su lugar pareció apiadarse de ella. Los tomó entre sus brazos y pasó los siguientes veinte minutos colocándolos en sus lugares. El último libro, sin embargo, representó un problema, pues Maka era una chica de talla pequeña, y el lugar correcto del libro era en lo más alto del estante.

Despues de varios intentos fallidos, poniéndose de puntas y tratando de estirarse a su máximo, sintió con sobresalto como un par de cálidas manos rozaban las suyas y le arrebataban el libro, poniéndolo en su lugar.

Era Soul.

\- Es más fácil si pides ayuda ¿no crees?

\- Me asustaste

\- Lo siento, es que no salías de entre los estantes. ¿Me evitabas?

\- ¡Para nada! - contestó la chica, sintiéndose de inmediato culpable.

\- Cool - respondió sonriendo, con las manos metidas entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- ¿Qué tipo de persona es quien te gusta Soul? – preguntó la chica. Las palabras habían salido de su boca como un torrente. Sin pensarlas. Simplemente habían salido, y ahora el efecto caía frío sobre ambos.

Ella, con el rostro completamente rojo y escondido entre sus manos. "¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo mujer?"

Él, completamente helado, con la boca formando una firme línea recta.

Y el silencio se hizo una vez más.

Después vino la risa.

Soul comenzó a reírse, avergonzado, rascando su nuca. Pero su risa era sincera. Solo después de eso Maka se atrevió a mirar a través de sus dedos.

\- Lo siento.

\- En serio, eres…- El chico dejó la frase en el aire, negando con la cabeza - Ella… Está en la clase C

Maka dejó de caer de golpe las manos que cubrían su rostro, de pronto estaba pálida.

¿Clase C?

Esa era su clase. Clase C, del club de tenis… Solo había una persona con ambas características.

* * *

\- ¡Maka! ¡De nuevo estas en la luna!

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse al notar que Tsubaki la llamaba. Pero es que esa mañana en particular, no podía estar más alejada de la realidad. Solo una cosa mantenía su atención ocupada.

Tsubaki era de la clase C. Y Tsubaki estaba en el club de tenis. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? No era raro en realidad. La mitad de la escuela estaba detrás de su amiga. Era alta, de cabello largo y maravillosamente negro, tenía un cuerpo espectacular y por si eso no fuera suficiente, también era la persona más amable y gentil del mundo. En cambio, Maka era pequeña, delgada, sin más curvas que las estrictamente necesarias. Su cabello era de un apagado rubio cenizo, y su rostro, a pesar de ser también hermoso, era más bien infantil. De lo único que se sentía segura, era de sus ojos, pues los había heredado de su madre.

Las diferencias entre ambas amigas jamás habían sido punto de discusión. Maka había crecido junto a Tsubaki, simplemente aceptando la belleza de su mejor amiga como algo natural. Pero por primera vez, había un sentimiento doloroso en su pecho al pensar en eso. No sabía cómo explicarlo.

No podía culpar a Soul. Su amiga era tal vez la mejor chica de todo Shibusen. Pero había un problema…

\- Maka… de nuevo lo estás haciendo…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Lo siento Tsubaki, no sé qué me pasa hoy, ¿qué decías?

\- ¡Por fin podré salir con Black Star este jueves! – exclamo la morena con alegría.

Ése era el problema. Tsubaki tenía novio, y lo amaba con locura. La mayoría de la gente no sabía este dato, pues no eran vistos en público por la escuela muy seguido. Black Star no iba mucho a la escuela, era todo un vago. Pero era un buen chico, un viejo amigo de ambas y quería mucho a Tsubaki.

Me alegro. Te pones muy depresiva cuando no lo ves y así no eres divertida – respondió Maka sin mucho ánimo, tratando de no demostrarlo. "¿Debería decirle a Soul?" pensaba, pero de solo pensar en la cara angustiada del albino, sentía una punzada en el pecho. "Pero debo decírselo, mejor que lo haga yo a que Tsubaki lo rechace"

Otro jueves más había llegado. Esa tarde Maka caminaba sola hacia la biblioteca, pues Tsubaki había salido corriendo hacia su cita con su novio. Aún seguía con el dilema en la cabeza de si decirle o no a Soul que el corazón de su mejor amiga no estaba libre. Por un lado, sentía que era lo correcto, pero por el otro, no quería lastimar al chico. ¿Qué hacer?

\- Buenas tardes Maka – una voz agradablemente grave la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Buenas tardes Soul.

El chico sonreía frente a ella, ni siquiera lo había escuchado llegar, pero ahora que lo tenía aquí, sonriendo con toda sinceridad, el dolor en su pecho creció un poquito más. ¿Cómo decirle la verdad?

El albino, como siempre, sacó un libro del estante y tomo su asiento usual, pero después de interrumpir su lectura para mirar por la ventana, se dedicaba a hablar con Maka. "Tal vez se dio cuenta de que Tsubaki no está hoy" pensaba ésta cada vez que el chico le dirigía la palabra.

Las palabras fluían cada vez más fácil entre ambos, pasando de un tema a otro con total naturalidad. La chica estaba sorprendida, jamás había podido conversar de esa manera con alguien que no fuera su amiga.

Hablaron un poco de todo, largo y tendido. Las horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta. Soul ya no miraba por la ventana.

"Tengo que decirle" Su pensamiento la sorprendió. Pero era lo correcto "Tengo que hacerlo, aunque no quiera lastimarlo, si se declara a Tsubaki, cuando ella lo rechace el se molestara conmigo por no advertirle. No quiero eso. Quiero que seamos amigo. Quiero estar con él"

\- Soul. Tengo algo que decirte – su voz era seria esta vez. Y el chico lo noto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que… - se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono. Lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla extrañada. Era Tsubaki. Se supone que estaba en su cita con Black Star, ¿para que la llamaría?

\- ¿Aló? – respondió la llamada. La voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba destrozada.

\- Black rompió conmigo.

Un dolor agudo cruzó el pecho de Maka, pero, sintiéndose culpable, se dio cuenta de que no era solamente por empatía con su amiga.

Soul ya no tenía ningún obstáculo ahora para estar con Tsubaki.

* * *

\- Dijo que iba a mudarse lejos. Que no quería dejarme atada a nada, que no quería que lo esperara en vano porque puede que jamás vuelva. Así que termino conmigo. Así, sin más. No le importó mi opinión.

Tsubaki tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y hablaba con voz rasposa mientras le explicaba lo sucedido a Maka. Estaba claramente mal.

No era la única.

Maka tenía ojeras también, se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Tratando de descifrar esa punzada en el pecho, tratando de mantenerse fiel al dolor de su amiga pensando solo en como consolarla, pero su mente no dejaba llevarla hacia aquel par de ojos rojos.

Ya no tenía que decirle nada. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. El corazón de Tsubaki tardaría, eso era cierto, pero iba a sanar. Y para un chico como Soul, agradable, carismático, amable, con esa sonrisa tan sincera… No era difícil imaginárselos juntos.

¡Ah! Ahí estaba el dolor el pecho de nuevo. ¿Qué sería?

* * *

El jueves llegó.

Las ojeras de Tsubaki habían disminuido gradualmente. Comenzaba a recuperar el apetito y hasta sonreía de vez en cuando. Sólo cuestión de tiempo…

Esa tarde Maka caminó a la biblioteca como un condenado a muerte caminaría hacia el cadalso. Por primera vez, temía por encontrarse con Soul. ¿Le preguntaría por Tsubaki, preocupado por verla mal? ¿Qué le respondería?

\- Maka, ¿estás bien? – pregunto aquella voz que la chica habría preferido no escuchar, teñida de preocupación.

La rubia levanto su verde mirada, cansada por falta de sueño y falta de apetito, forzando una sonrisa para nada convincente.

\- Estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansada. ¿Qué vas a leer hoy?

\- En realidad…- la voz de Soul sonaba extraña. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies y bajó el nivel de su voz antes de continuar – En realidad vine a decir adiós. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que haga mi confesión, así que ya no será necesario venir.

Maka sintió como su alma tocaba sus pies.

"Ah… así que es eso. Estoy enamorada de él"

Solo eso podía explicar el incontrolable dolor que la colmó y las palabras que salieron de sus labios antes de poder frenarlas.

\- ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes decirle aún! Tus sentimientos no llegaran a ella, ¡olvídala!

El silencio era sepulcral.

Soul la miraba con ojos llenos de dolor. "Oh dios. ¿Pero que dije?"

\- Si eso crees… - respondió el chico finalmente, con voz dolida. Salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo.

Se sintió como la peor persona sobre el universo. No solo había lastimado irremediablemente al chico que, ahora se daba cuenta, amaba. También le había negado a su mejor amiga la oportunidad de sanar su herido corazón con uno de los chicos más maravillosos que jamás conocería.

\- Soy una idiota.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomo su decisión. Salió corriendo de la biblioteca detrás de Soul, lo encontró bajando las escaleras.

¡Lo siento! – le gritó, el chico se detuvo en el acto y la miró sorprendido. – Dije una estupidez. Olvida todo lo que dije, fui una idiota y una egoísta. Estaba celosa y dolida al escuchar que ya no volverías. No quería perderte. Pero eso no importa ya. Lo que importa es que tú y esa chica sean felices. Ignora lo que dije por favor. Tienes que decirle lo que sientes. Ella te aceptará, estoy segura. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Eres la persona más maravillosa que haya conocido, por favor no me odies… - Su voz se vio interrumpida por el llanto. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían bajado sin control por su rostro.

Entonces pasó.

Soul la besó.

Era un beso lleno de necesidad, de promesas sinceras y de deseo contenido por meses.

Después de lo que le parecieron años, finalmente la soltó.

\- Quién me gusta eres tu – susurró, pegando su frente a la de ella, limpiando sus lágrimas con manos delicadas y llenas de ternura.

\- Pero… yo creí… Tsubaki… - la pobre chica tartamudeaba e hipaba, tratando de controlarse y más confundida que nunca.

\- ¿Tsubaki? ¿Quién es Tsubaki?

\- Mi mejor amiga, de la clase C y miembro del equipo de tenis.

\- No la conozco.

\- Pero, ¿no era ella? ¡Tú dijiste que te gustaba alguien de la clase C y del equipo de tenis!

\- Yo no dije eso. Tú lo asumiste sola.

Maka abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Era cierto. Ella había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

\- Pero… entonces ¿qué era lo que mirabas por la ventana?

El rostro de Soul se tiño de un rojo casi tan intenso como el rubí de sus ojos.

\- Ah… eso… Ven.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la biblioteca.

\- Sientate en mi lugar de siempre.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Solo hazlo.

Maka obedeció extrañada y tomo asiento donde el chico le indicó, viendo confundida como Soul tomaba, a su vez, asiento en el escritorio frente a la ventana.

\- Ahora voltea hacia la ventana y dime lo que vez.

La chica lo hizo. Y se quedó sin habla.

"Desde aquí se ve mejor…" le había dicho él la primera vez que hablaron.

Y era cierto, pues al otro lado de la ventana ´podía ver, perfectamente, lo que Soul había visto todos los días durante meses.

El reflejo del escritorio del encargado de la biblioteca.

El lugar donde ella tomaba asiento todos los días.

* * *

 **So... Hace mas de un año que no ponía un pie por aqui... A decir verdad se siente extraño, pero realmente tenía ganas de escribir de nuevo.**

 **Han pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que publiqué algo, mi mundo ha dado un giro de 360°, muchas cosas han cambiado, buenas y malas. Es agradable volver aquí y sentir un poco de mi antigua normalidad.**

 **Sé que aun debo Olvidarte jamás, tenía grandes planes para esa historia, aunque no sé si aun sea el tiempo y la forma adecuados para continuar con ello.**

 **Espero sus opiniones, perdón por haber desaparecido.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
